koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Liao Hua
Liao Hua (onyomi: Ryō Ka) was a former Yellow Turban and loyal officer of Shu. He lived to witness the rise, establishment, and collapse of Shu. Romance of the Three Kingdoms lionizes Liao Hua further by portraying him as one of Guan Yu's most loyal retainers. During the battle of Maicheng, Liao Hua volunteered to be the lone rider who would break out of the encirclement and call upon reinforcements. After Guan Yu's death, Liao Hua was portrayed as a person critical to Zhuge Liang's northern campaigns, nearly killing Sima Yi on one occasion. He placed twenty-third with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast character popularity poll. Roles in Games Liao Hua is generally found as the bodyguard of Zhang Jiao during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. However, in recent installments, he has been omitted from Yellow Turban stages entirely. In some games, he is commanded by Guan Yu to retrieve reinforcements during the Battle of Fan Castle. He will often return later with said reinforcements, attempting to save Guan Yu. In recent installments, he is one the primary Shu generals during the Jin campaign. In Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends, the Shu soldiers admire Liao Hua's status as a veteran during Xiahou Ba's Hero Scenario. He is among the generals who thinks they have taken Taoyang Castle, his spirits high with the sense of victory. Liao Hua also acts as the field guide during Xingcai's Hero Scenario where he fights alongside her during the battle. Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Warriors Orochi (English-uncredited) Quotes *"Liao Hua, you have served Shu honorably since the days of my father. However, I do not want you to suffer any longer." :"Liu Shan... Forgive me... We were not strong enough..." ::~~Liu Shan and Liao Hua; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends Historical Information Liao Hua was a native of Xiangyang in Jing Province. He was formerly named Liao Chun, but changed his name later. He began his service under Guan Yu in Jing and was his chief secretary. When Liao Hua was captured by Wu after the Battle of Fan Castle, he faked his own death to reach Liu Bei together with his mother. Once they met at Zigui, his lord was pleased with his return and made him grand administrator of Yidu. After the death of Liu Bei, Liao Hua first became an advisor to Zhuge Liang and was later made controller of Guangwu. He was further promoted to General of the Chariots and Cavalry, made designated Inspector of Bing Province and became Marquis of Zhongxiang. He was also very critical of Jiang Wei's persistent attacks during the Northern Campaigns, but remained steadfast until the very end. After Liu Shan surrender to the invading armies of Wei under Deng Ai, Liao Hua accompanied him to Wei's capital Luoyang. However, he grew ill during the journey and died before reaching his destination. Liao Hua served in many of Shu's campaigns against Wei and was the highest ranking general under Jiang Wei. However, he was unable to match the feats of the late heroes of Shu. This circumstance led to the creation of a proverb which translates to "Shu has no more famous commanders, Liao Hua takes the lead of the vanguard", which is used when someone is made to do a job for which he is seemingly unfit, but still willing to take on. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Liao Hua's first appearance in the novel is in chapter 27 when he met Guan Yu. After Guan Yu made his formal partings with Cao Cao, he hurried back to the carriage with his brother's wives. When he found them, they were guarded by Liao Hua, who announced his former rank as a Yellow Turban. Liao Hua rescued the ladies from bandits and presented the heads of the brigands as proof. Though Guan Yu was grateful for his deed, Liao Hua's past reputation made him weary of his trust. Therefore, his party said their thanks and continued on their way. Later, Liao Hua would be accepted by Guan Yu and he acted as one of Guan Yu's most trusted subordinates. During his later years, Liao Hua nearly captured both Sima Yi and Sima Zhao on separate occasions. During a chase, Liao Hua obtained Sima Yi's golden helmet. This item was used to taunt and provoke the Wei army. Liao Hua has more victories in duels than most of the characters in the story. However, despite triumphing often and only losing once, Liao Hua is not typically considered one of the best duelers of the time period, as most of his successes came against low-ranking generals. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters